In the Pages
by ratti pillo
Summary: Upon moving to Eden Hall, Connie uncovers some secrets from the school's past.
1. Chapter 1

**I came up with this story idea halfway through writing Single in the City. I knew I wanted to write something that took place in the Eden Hall setting/time period, but I wanted to utilize the idea of being in boarding school and the kind of environment that it is-I don't mean being surrounded by rich kids and all that stuff, but the history of the school and it's past. It's a mystery of sorts, and it centers around Connie, with Julie and a couple of OC's peppered about. Don't worry though, the other Ducks will make appearances in some way. Please read and review!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ducks, Eden Hall, etc etc.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Connie waited anxiously at the arrivals greeting area of Minnesota-St. Paul airport. She scanned the people coming out from the arrivals gate, looking for her best friend- Julie Gaffney, whose plane had touched down just minutes before. It was August and the two girls as well as the rest of the Ducks would be starting their junior year at Eden Hall Academy. She hopped to look as her older brother, Christopher laughed.

"Helps to have me around, huh?" he quipped, as her taller sibling could easily see over the crowd that had formed in front of them. "I don't see her yet, but she'll be out soon enough."

"I know, I'm just really excited to see her, " Connie said, leaning on him to fix her shoe. She hadn't seen Julie since the end of the school year, back in June. Julie had convinced her parents to let her come out to Minnesota a week before move-in and to stay at Connie's for some needed downtime with her and the rest of the Ducks before the school year started.

"There she is, " Christopher said a few minutes later, waving his right arm in the air so Julie could spot them. Julie waved back and Connie gave a small yelp of joy and made her way through the small crowd to meet her friend.

"Cat!'

"Cons!" Julie put down her carry-on duffel to hug her friend.

"I'm so glad you're back, " Connie said. Christopher had followed and greeted Julie as well with a high-five, picking up her duffel.

"Me too! Maine was getting boring, " Julie said. "You got that, Chris?"

"Woo!" he said, hauling the light-looking bag onto his shoulder. "This is pretty heavy, Julie. How much more luggage you got?"

"Ah, just two suitcases. My parents are going to ship some stuff to the school, " she said, as the threesome headed towards baggage claim. "Anyway, I bought this really cute lamp for our room- I just hope it didn't break in my suitcase. I didn't want to put it in the boxes my parents are sending out."

"Our room!" Connie said. "Oh man, this school year is going to be so much fun. I'm so happy my parents are letting me finally live at school. The commute sucks."

"Ah, you're lucky that I reasoned with them, little sis, " Christopher said.

"This I am grateful for, yes, " Connie said, giving her brother an affection pat on the arm.

Being scholarship students, a living stipend was given to each of the Ducks to allow them to live at the boarding school like the other students whose families had elected them to do the same. Julie, Russ, Dwayne, Ken, Luis, and Portman all obviously took advantage of this since their start at Eden Hall. The Minnesota based Ducks were also allowed this stipend since most of them lived the required distance away from Eden Hall, which was located in a quiet suburb 40 minutes outside of the Twin Cities. After freshman year, many of the other Ducks had followed suit with the exception of Connie. She was the lone Duck who commuted to and from Eden Hall every day. This commute was either achieved by bus, or by her parents or Christopher who lived on his own in Minneapolis, but worked twenty minutes away from Eden Hall. Sophomore year had been harder since Connie was the only one commuting, whereas in freshman year the Duck parents had mastered the art of organizing carpools.

Connie's parents weren't particularly strict- they were like any other set of parents. They just didn't feel that Connie should be off on her own just yet- she was indeed the baby of the family, and though she was by no means a pushover or someone who could be easily taken advantage of, they felt her place should be at home at the end of the day. Christopher had talked to their parents, pointing out that it would be easier on everyone and Connie if she lived at school, especially for her junior and senior year- the two most important years in one's high school career.

"Eh, I also think they realized how nice and quiet it would be without you jabbering away on the telephone, " Christopher said. The three were standing in front of the luggage carousel, watching for Julie's belongings to make their way around.

"Shut up, " Connie said, smiling. They found all of Julie's suitcases and loaded up into Christopher's SUV and headed to the Moreau household.

* * *

"We're home!" Connie announced, carrying one of Julie's suitcases through the door. Mrs. Moreau came out from the kitchen to meet them.

"Where's my blonde daughter?" she asked, as Julie came in after Connie with her bags.

"Hi, Mrs. Moreau!" Julie said, as she hugged the Moreau matriarch, who was in turn her 'Minnesota' mother for the past two years. Mrs. Moreau put her arms around the two girls, as Chris came in with the rest of Julie's belongings.

"Chris, put Julie's stuff up in Connie's room, " Mrs. Moreau said, directing her son. He nodded after giving Julie and Connie a look of fake exhaustion. "Connie, you'll have to inflate Julie's bed, I don't know where to put it otherwise for the week, especially with all the packing going on, but I'm sure you two will figure something out. Now, " she said, turning to Julie, "I'm sure you're hungry- we'll be having dinner as soon as Mr. Moreau gets in."

"That's fine, " Julie said. "Connie and I can hang out until then." The two girls went up the stairs to Connie's room, where they were finally left alone.

"I'm so happy to be back," Julie said, beginning to unpack a suitcase on the floor and finding some clothes to change into. Connie plopped down on her bed.

"Me too, " she said, laying down and curling up into the ball. "I can't even tell you how excited I am to move out to campus!"

"I know! I bet you're happy you don't have to commute everyday, " Julie said, turning around to her friend. "Oh! I almost forgot- did you get your stuff yet?"

"Oh, yeah! Of course I did- I just got it last week. I didn't open it just like we promised! " Connie said, immediately springing up and going to her desk. She rifled through a drawer until she produced a manila envelope. She joined Julie on the floor. It was their registration information for the new semester, which also included their housing assignments. Julie and Connie had signed up as roommates at the end of last year, but would now find out where they were going to live. They had made a promise to wait until they were together to open their letters.

"Ready?" Julie said, revealing her manila envelope from her backpack. Connie nodded eagerly. They both tore into the packet, flipping through all the various papers, forms, and other stuff looking for the information they needed.

"I found it!" Connie said, getting onto her knees and holding up an envelope. "You ready?"

"Yes! Open it!" Julie said. The two girls were anxious to know where they would be spending the next ten months together.

Connie ripped open an edge of the envelope and pulled out the form. She unfolded it and began to read from it aloud.

"Dear Ms. Moreau, your housing assignment for the 1998-1999 school year is Maybury House, 4A. You've opted for roommate assignment with Julie Gaffney, class of 2000, " she read clearly. "Maybury House? Where the hell is that?"

"Maybury House?!" Julie said, her eyes widening. She slumped back onto the floor.

"Is that a bad thing? Why haven't I heard of this dorm before?" Connie asked, laying down next to Julie.

"Maybury House is a really small dorm- like there are maybe thirty other girls who live there. It's in the back of the school property, kind of behind Maplewood but further back, where I lived last year. It's a pain to move into and ugh!" Julie said. "This girl in my English class lived there last year. I remember her talking about all these weird things that would happen. The rumor is that it's haunted."

"Haunted?" Connie asked. She began to laugh. "C'mon, Jules."

"Well, she said some weird stuff happened there- like girls seeing things in the hallway, things falling off shelves-that kind of stuff."

"Sounds creeeeeeepy!" Connie said, teasingly, poking Julie's side, who laughed"This sucks, though, " Julie said, getting up and leaning on her elbows. "Maybe we can try to get it changed."

"I don't think so, " Connie said, following suit. "C'mon, Julie. We're two kids getting a full ride at this school. I don't think _they_ care that _we_ hate where we're going to be living. "

"You're right, who cares about us, huh?" They both shrugged in defeat. Julie brightened up though.

"Listen, let's not let this damper us living together. I think it's going to be a lot of fun."

"It _will_ be fun, Julie. Ghosts-schmosts, whatever. It'll make things interesting, " she said. The two girls heard Mrs. reau call upstairs announcing that dinner was ready, so they went downstairs. Connie pulled her big brother off the couch. Mr. Moreau greeted Julie with a high five, and the family plus one sat down for dinner.

"So, did you girls see where you are going to live?" Mrs. Moreau asked while they ate. "I know Connie was waiting for you, Julie to open her packet."

"Yeah, " Julie said, with a half a smile. "We'll be living in Mayberry House. It's a smaller girls dorm that looks like this creepy house from a horror movie. "

Connie clicked her tongue at her friend. "Julie thinks it's haunted or something. "

"Well, those are the rumors."

"Haunted?" Christopher mused, before taking a spoon of food into his mouth. "Aren't you girls a bit too old to be believing in ghost stories?"

"There are rumors!" Julie said. "But anyway, I'm sure they're just that-rumors, " she said, looking at Connie who gave her an incredulous look.

"Anyway, it's going to be awesome, " Connie said, directing this comment to her parents, who though had given permission for Connie to live on campus, were still slightly overprotective and worried. "It'll be like college almost! Well, I mean without the partying and stuff…" Connie dropped her voice to a whisper, though her parents and brother could still hear her, "Are there parties on campus?"

Mr. and Mrs. Moreau and Christopher all exchanged looks and sighed. Their baby girl was moving out.

The two girls stayed up late, catching up on more gossip, calling up some Ducks to see what they were up to before move-in, looking at pictures from last year, and talking excitedly about living together. They finally grew tired, and turned in for the night.

Connie switched off her bedside lamp. "Goodnight, Julie."

Julie slipped under the covers, "Goodnight, roomie!" Both girls fell asleep soundly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope that chapter set everything up…please read and review! This chapter and chapter 3 are kind of awkward cos it's a lot of set up and description, and my apologies if this cutoff seems odd..I couldn't figure out where else to start chapter 3, because I didn't want this one to be too long. Ok, please r/r**

Chapter 2

The final week before moving back to Eden Hall seem to fly by. Everyday Connie and Julie were occupied with some sort of activity: going with the Moreau's or Christopher to buy stuff for their room and school, shopping for clothes, and of course meeting up with the Ducks. Plenty of games of street hockey were played and many boxes of pizza or subs from Goldberg's deli were ordered and devoured. It was soon moving day for the Ducks; this time around Connie was also included.

Move-in day for upperclassmen was the Friday before classes; the weekend would be filled with time to adjust and pre-semester activities. Connie and Julie had stayed up late packing up last minute belongings and were unable to sleep properly due to the excitement and anticipation of the next day. The two girls groaned as Mrs. Moreau rapped loudly on Connie's bedroom door, waking them up at the ungodly hour of 6am. After showering, the girls were a little better, but still sluggish as they packed up both the Moreau's stationary wagon and Christopher's SUV. The two girls sat in the backseat of the station wagon like zombies, only to be appeased when Mr. Moreau stopped at a coffee shop and bought the gang some much needed caffeine.

They arrived to Eden Hall at around 9am and were finally able to maneuver a spot at the drop-off area. The area was already packed with cars and busy with students and their families. The closer dorms were already seeing streams of people going in and out with boxes and suitcases.

"Julie, where did you say your girls' dorm was?" Mr. Moreau asked, as they all crowded around the two cars.

"Back there, " Julie said, pointing off the green. Mr. Moreau and Christopher did a collective take as they peered off to the distance where Julie was pointing. There was a large green cut up with several paved pathways. Towards the back of the green, over to the left was another large brick building- Julie's old dorm. Then, off to the right of that was a cluster of trees, a smaller building, then finally- if you looked hard enough was Maybury House.

"Um, you guys go ahead, " Christopher said. "I'll watch the cars. "

"Very funny, " Mrs. Moreau said, slapping her son on the arm. "Now, why don't you girls go pick up your keys; we'll be right behind you. Let me try to figure out the best way to do this." The two girls agreed, and took a couple of things and proceed to hike over to their new home.

"Geez, it does look haunted, " Connie said, as the two girls approached the cobblestone path through the thicket of trees. Maybury House stood in front of them.

It differed from the other dorms, as it was an actual house/mansion converted into dorms. A large, dark brown Tudor-style house, the exterior was framed with heavy black wood trim. The ceiling was grey-shingled. The house was framed with two turrets, topped with pointed shingled upside-down cones, each turret adorned with stained glass windows.

The landscaping in front was a little less ominous- a miniature weeping willow big enough to climb into sat on one side of the flower-lined path. The path led to a set of wide stone steps, where a young-looking woman was greeting some girls who were also moving into the house.

"Hello there, " she greeted Connie and Julie warmly. "Welcome to Maybury! I'm your dorm mother, Miss Davenport. Now, I don't believe I've had either of you in my classes, so you'll have to introduce yourselves." Miss Davenport had curly blonde hair and a kind face framed with red plastic framed-glasses. She wore a brown pencil skirt and a pink sweater set, which made her look slightly more school-marmish than right out of grad school.

"Oh, I'm Julie Gaffney, " Julie said, shaking hands with Miss Davenport.

"Connie Moreau, " Connie answered, also shaking hands with her. "It's my first year living on campus."

"Great! I assume you two are rooming together, right?" Miss Davenport asked. They both nodded. "Let's go get your stuff together so you can get to moving in!" They followed her inside. The front hall had a long and high, dark wood desk, were any aide could sit and watch the girls come and go. A pegboard of several dozen mail slots brimming with brightly colored literature, key rings that held the same amount of keys, and plexi shelves holding magazines, pamphlets, and other school flyers was hung behind it. A large staircase- the main staircase-was directly in front of them. Flanked by two cherry-brown banisters and enrobed in rich red carpet, it looked more fit for an old-time movie star in a long flowing gown to descend it rather than prep school girls. The stairway split both to the left and right at the landing, which was crowned with a large oil portrait of an older, elegant grey-haired woman. To the left of the stairs the girls could see the study/common room, and to the right the way to another parlor that led to a back atrium. Connie and Julie looked around to take it all in- it was indeed a beautiful house; far too elegant to be called a dorm.

Miss Davenport grabbed two sets of keys from the pegboard, and came back to the girls along with a clipboard. She handed them their keys- each tied by her with yellow grosgrain ribbon. "You girls, " Miss Davenport started, while looking over a clipboard, "are on the fifth floor. It's the attic, but it's only you two girls and another pair of girls rooming up there. If you ask me, it's the best rooms in the house. " She said, with an assuring smile. "You'll want to go up the stairs, then to the right of Ms. Maybury. You'll see another staircase to the right. "

"Ms. Maybury?" Connie asked.

"Yes, Connie, " Miss Davenport answered, leading them to the foot of the stairs. She pointed up to the painting at the top of the landing. "That's Ms. Eleanor Maybury. She was part of the first girls' graduating class of Eden Hall, '28. This house was part of the sister school, Westerly, until Eden Hall adopted it in 1928. More history later, you girls go get settled, I'm sure you have a lot of moving in to do!" She gave them a big smile and went off to go assist other girls who had arrived.

Julie and Connie hiked up the stairs to their floor. "The attic? We're going to freeze in the winter, " Julie said. They heard noises from the other girls living on the floors below them, but the sound decreased as they ascended up the stairs, until they got to their floor.

The fifth floor attic was eerily quiet. At the top of the stairs, the two examined what would be their living quarters for the year. To the immediate left was a door to the floor bathroom, and to the right a tiny common room, which was crammed with a chintzy looking couch and several chairs and a desk. Also in front of them were two doors facing them , one at each end of the tiny foyer. In the middle of the two doors was a large window that let in the light from the early morning.

"Hey, this one has our names on it, " Connie said, going to the door to the right. Two heart-shaped corkboards lined with matching yellow ribbon (most likely handmade by Miss Davenport) were hung on the door, each with 'Connie M. ' and 'Julie G' written in script. The two girls smiled at each other and anxiously opened the door.

A breeze blew past them as they revealed their new living quarters for the next ten months. The walls were painted a cheery butter yellow with dark brown molding. Two large windows framed with navy blue curtains sat wide open in the middle of the room. Slightly below the windows sat two identical twin beds with dark wood head and footboards, mattresses bare for the girls' personal linens. A nightstand each with a brass lamp with a navy blue lampshade sat beside the beds.

To the immediate right of the door sat two identical oak secretary desks, paired with a matching chair. Each desk had a folder and binder embossed with the Eden Hall crest, as well as corresponding stationery, pens, pencil bag, and pencil cup. A smallish bookcase was wedged between the desks. Along the same wall, around a small corner, the room jutted out to a space big enough to fit two large dressers, side by side. A closet door was next to the dresser, appearing large enough to hold both the girls' belongings. Connie and Julie dropped their purses onto their beds and plopped down. They both grimaced upon feeling the lousy comfort the mattress provided.

"So this is it- home, " Julie said, falling back onto the mattress. "It's better than I thought it would be. It's very girly."

"Yeah, " Connie said. She had gotten up to examine the old desk, running her hand across the etched wood- carvings from past Eden Hall students. A 'CEM' caught her eye.

"Look at that, " Connie said. " My initials. I think this makes this my desk. " Julie came over to look.

"Looks like you were destined to have this room, " Julie replied. They continued to check out the rest of the room, deciding that they would try to rearrange the room later on that day. They excitedly discussed where they could put pictures and posters, and what kind of rug to purchase later on that week. They remembered that Connie's parents and Christopher were probably waiting downstairs for them and went to go meet up with them.

Out in hallway, they saw two other girls who appeared to have just arrived as well. They were standing outside the other door, also adorned with two heart-shaped corkboards, with red ribbon trim. Quietly discussing something, they turned around to face Connie and Julie.

"Hey!" Julie said, going up to the two girls. "Denia! Natalie! We're your neighbors. "

"Oh, awesome!" Natalie said. It was hard to not recognize people in your grade in a school as small as Eden Hall, where the average year was about 100-130 students or so. The four girls were familiar with each other from the past two years at Eden Hall; Julie more so as she had roomed with the two on the same floor the year previous. They all exchanged pleasantries.

Denia Scott towered over the foursome at 5'10". Lean and fit, she ran track for the school. She had a dark brown- almost black bob with side bangs, framing her thin face perfectly. The bright fuchsia sundress she wore popped against her dark, caramel colored skin.

Natalie Groton was somewhat the total opposite from Denia in physical description. Shorter like Julie and Connie, she was fair-skinned, with blonde curly hair, chubby but curvy, her bust slightly spilling out of the top she was wearing. She wore stylish plastic framed-glasses.

"How's your room?" Natalie asked the two.

"It's ok, " Julie said. "The mattresses suck but there's a lot of room. "

" I heard that was one of the perks of living up in the attic, " Denia sighed. " I guess we'll all be in tip-top shape once our seasons start, huh?" Connie and Julie groaned in agreement, Natalie, the non-athlete, smiled empathetically.

"Ugh, hockey starts in like a month, " Connie said, looking over at Julie. "It's going to suck hard, since it's Varsity year. "

"I do not envy any of you, " Natalie said, waving about her finger. "These stairs kind of suck…you would think there was an elevator with the amount of money they bleed our parents for. " The four of them laughed.

"This place is ancient, " Julie said. "Miss Davenport said it used to be the old girls school or something before Eden Hall went co-ed. "

"Yeah, " Denia said. The foursome proceeded towards the stairs together to go start the process of moving up their belongings. "I hate that it's so far away from anything. Last year it was easy-peasy to sneak out after lights out. "

"We got our work cut out for us then this year, " Connie quipped. The four girls giggled at the thought of plotting escape routes on weekend nights. Plans were hatched as the foursome headed downstairs to move in.


	3. Chapter 3

Please read and review! :)

Chapter 3

"Where are they?" Julie asked, as the two waited outside of Mayberry.

"Haha!" Connie laughed out loud, pointing off into the distance. Lo and behold, Charlie, Guy, Averman, Dwayne, Ken, Portman and Fulton were marching in a single file, laden down with boxes, suitcases, bags, etc. Mr. Moreau and Christopher brought up the rear, carrying something as well. Mrs. Moreau was behind all of them, smiling, carrying a small tote bag.

"I would hug you and say hi, " Charlie quipped, approaching the girls. He had two large boxes in his hold.

"Anyway, where does all this stuff go?" Guy said, behind Charlie.

"Fourth floor- attic, " Connie said, with a tight smile. They both laughed.

All of the boys groaned as they began to file pass them.

"You're lucky that we all like the two of you, " Averman quipped. Connie gave him a punch on the shoulder.

"Lucky for you girls, I spotted Charlie wandering about. The rest of them weren't far behind, " Mrs. Moreau stated.

"Can't escape the requests of Momma Moreau, " Julie said. "Is that everything?"

"Yep, that's everything, " Mr. Moreau said, handing off his stuff to Christopher, who followed the team. "Your girls are lucky to have the hockey team at your disposal."

"Ah, they love doing that kind of stuff for us, " Julie said, the two laughing. They all decided to follow the guys to see Connie and Julie's room.

"This is quite nice, " Mrs. Moreau said, coming into the room. The guys were all hanging out as well, piled on the naked beds, going through the girls' things much to their chagrin. "And you know your neighbors?" she asked, pointing to the hallway.

"Yeah, Denia Scott and Natalie Groton. We have both had classes with them at sometime. They're really nice girls. "

"Ooooh, Denia Scott," Portman said, from his spot on the bed. "That's a pair of legs I wouldn't mind climbing. "

"Pig!" Connie said, throwing a teddy bear at Portman. "Anyway, mom, check this out. " She brought her parents over to the desk with her carved initials. "That's kind of cool, huh? We probably have the same middle name."

"Constance Elizabeth Moreau, " Averman said in a dreamy voice. They all laughed. Connie made a face.

"Ok, honey. I think it's time for us to head out, " Mr. Moreau said. "Looks like you have a lot of work to do with your room. You wouldn't want us all here…right?"

"Oh, Daddy," Connie said. "Julie and I will be fine. I'm a big girl." Mrs. Moreau had a typical 'Concerned Mother' look on her face.

"Come, I'll walk you guys back to the car, " she said.

"Cool, I'll start unpacking, " Julie said. "With these guys…I'm sure there will be plenty left to do once you get back." Ken threw a pillow at Julie at the very end of the statement.

"Allright, " Connie said.

"Take care of the girls!" Mrs. Moreau said, addressing the boys.

"Yes, Mrs. Moreau, " they all said in unison. Christopher exchanged goodbyes with the guys as well, and Julie gave the Moreau family hugs and kisses, promising that she would go with Connie on the first home day they had.

Connie walked back to the car, her parents leading the way and her and Christopher bringing up the rear.

"It's weird, huh?" Christopher said to his little sister.

Connie nodded. "Every year I come here to help Julie move in, then I have to go home, only to come back the next day. I feel like I should be going home with you guys."

"Ahh, you still can, " Mrs. Moreau said, turning around, obviously hearing the last snippet of their conversation. She smiled well-meaningly at her daughter.

"Oh c'mon, " Mr. Moreau said. "You're ready to cut loose here. Just no funny stuff, you hear? You need to keep your grades up, as well as play your best."

"Yes, yes, daddy, " Connie said. "Well, now it won't be too hard. I'll be right here at school. "

"No partying, " Mrs. Moreau said. "No boys in your room, no smoking, no drugs…"

"Mom!" Connie said. "I know all that…c'mon, you two know I don't do that kind of stuff."

"And if she does, I'll tell you two, " Christopher said, pulling his sister into squeeze.

"You better not!" she said, pinching him in the side.

"I won't, " he said, dropping his voice. The parents were a little further away. "You know Cons, that if you need anything and don't want to tell them, you let me know. Don't keep anything to yourself. "

" I know, I know, " Connie said. "Big brother will always be here for me. "

"Yes, you can always come to me if you need any help, " he said. "I know you have Julie and the Ducks, but if you need another ear to hear you out. I told you all my college stories, and as tame as they might sounds now to me, you're not that old just yet…so be careful and let me know if anyone gives you shit. "

"Trust me, Chris, " Connie said. "If anyone gives me shit, they'll have the whole hockey team on them. But thanks, really. I know I'm not in college yet, but still…it's kind of the same thing. More rules though. But yeah, I know I have a good thing here, so I can't ruin it. "

"There ya go, " he said. They all had gotten to the car.

"Ok, honey, " Mr. Moreau said, the first to give Connie a hug good-bye. "You let us know if you anything. We'll come visit in a couple of weeks?"

"Yes, daddy, " she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Mrs. Moreau held her arms wide open, and Connie gave her a big hug. She would miss her mom indeed as naggy as she sometimes was.

"You're growing up so quickly, " Mrs. Moreau said, holding her daughter's face in her hands. She smoothed out Connie's hair. "Soon, you'll be graduating from here, then going off to college…"

"Oh, mom, calm down, " Connie said, smiling. She gave her mother hug. "I'll see you guys sooner than later."

Christopher was the last person to hug Connie. "Allright, kid, remember what I said. "

"Thanks, Chris, " she said, giving her big brother a hug. He got into his car, and her parents stayed outside theirs watching Connie continue up the path. She turned around, and gave them a face, shooing them away with a smile. She blew a kiss and started back to Mayberry.

Connie returned to the room. The guys were getting ready to leave, as they also had their unpacking to do.

"Hey, " Guy said, the last one out of the room. "Welcome to boarding school life."

"Yeah, " Connie said. "How's your place?"

"It's pretty cool, everyone is on the same dorm except for Goldie, Dwayne, and Russ who got a quad with Jason Melnick. They're in Forrester Hall. It's you guys that are in the middle nowhere."

"Thanks, " Connie said, smirking. "But yeah, it's like we don't even go to Eden Hall, we're so far away."

"Yeah, but your room is pretty sweet," Guy said. He looked down at his watch. "I should get going. Luis is sure to have a fit if all my stuff is still lying around the room. I'll see you two at dinner?"

"Definitely, we'll be there, " Connie said. Guy left, and Connie shut the door behind him.

"Everything ok?" Julie asked.

"Yeah, everything is fine," Connie said, her voice trailing off as she began to look through some boxes.

Connie and Guy, the Ducks' token couple had broken up the middle of sophomore year-last year. It was pretty amicable as the two both realized that they had been 'together' since they were 8 and nothing much was going to happen, nor was the relationship was going to go anywhere. They never expressed the desire to sleep with each other, and other than making-out that was about it. They both agreed that maybe they were just really good friends, and Connie considered him just as much as a best friend as Julie was.

Though Connie wasn't attracted to Guy anymore, she didn't really date for the remainder of last year or have any exciting summer fling. School was really her only outlet to meet guys, and commuting had put a damper on her social life. She had gone on one date with a junior, but it didn't go anywhere. When she was around, she was usually with the Ducks, or a couple of girlfriends she made friends with from classes, otherwise at home in Minneapolis. Back at home, since she didn't go to the school district, she had fallen out of touch with most non-Ducks friends she had up through junior high. Summer was ok, but again she was usually with the Ducks, the couple of Eden Hall friends who lived in the area, or her family. There was the annual family lake trip upstate with several of her cousins who were a little bit older than her, but that also was fruitless.

She had been so use having a boyfriend, and she knew it hadn't been anything extremely serious, so she was looking forward to dating. After all, that's what most girls her age did. That is, if someone asked her out on a date.

"I'm really excited, " Connie said, as she and Julie were unpacking clothes.

"Yeah?" Julie said, looking up from her socks.

"Yeah, "Connie replied, smiling as she folded shirts into a pile. "I mean, I feel like I actually go to Eden Hall now, you know, having the chance to live here now. I'm just looking forward to meeting more people, outside the Ducks- not that I don't love everyone to death- but you know…"

"Of course I know, " Julie said. "I felt the same way, still feel the same way. I do adore the Ducks, and you guys are the best group of people I've ever known in my life. I know we'll all be friends until we're all dead in our graves, but yeah- it wouldn't hurt to have other friends. Other girlfriends…"

"…boyfriends, " Connie chimed in, as she trotted over to her dressed and began to put her clothes in a drawer.

"Connie Moreau…most likely to have boys on the brain. Forever."

"I know, I know, I'm bad. But I can't help it, " Connie said.

"You'll date plenty, " Julie said. "You're gorgeous, and smart, and now that you're on campus, you'll get plenty more face time with the rest of the male student body."

"Mmmm, " Connie hummed. "Male student bodies…I think I'd like that."

* * *

Several hours later, the girls had to meet down in the meeting parlor downstairs for the dorm meeting, or "Afternoon Tea" as Miss Davenport had written on the placard outside the parlor. Inside the parlor, six round tables were set up, each adorned with vases of flowers, teapots, six teacups, and plates of cookies.

When seated together the girls of Mayberry House amounted to 34 girls. No freshmen (they roomed in the freshmen building), mostly sophomores, and about ten other juniors. Natalie and Denia had saved the two seats at their table, where two other junior girls Connie and Julie were also familiar with sat. Denia, Natalie, and Julie had sat through two 'welcome back' meetings from their underclassmen years, but Connie sat at full attention.

"Good afternoon, ladies. Please feel free to have some tea before it gets cold, " Miss Davenport started, as she passed out packets among the tables. "I want to welcome every one back for another year at Eden Hall. I hope everyone makes this a great year for themselves, as well as here at Mayberry House."

"Now I know when you girls received your letters this summer of your housing assignments, that some of you probably dreaded the fact that you were assigned Mayberry. " There were a couple of snickers spotted about the crowd. "But, I will assure you that your year here will be fun and that the other girls surrounding you will become your second family."

"Let me get the rules out of the way. From Sunday through Thursday, lights out for sophomores, Floors 2 and 3 is 10:30, for Juniors, floors 4 and 5, 11:00. Sign in must occur a half an hour before these times. On Fridays and Saturdays, lights out for sophomores is 11:30, juniors midnight, sign in by 11:30, unless you are off campus with signed permission, " Miss Davenport states, pacing back and fourth in the front, tea cup in hand. She took a sip.

"Some of you may be concerned because Mayberry is a bit further away from the other buildings on campus. Though Eden Hall is a very, very secure and safe campus, it is wise to let your roommate know if you're returning back to the dorm later than usual, and there is a call box outside our building if you do feel you're in danger. And, if you're traveling back to the dorm on your own late at night, you may call campus security to escort you back. "

"Or our Bash Brothers," Julie whispered to Connie, who chuckled softly.

Miss Davenport went over some more basic rules, the mail, maintenance of the bathrooms and study rooms.

"Contrary to popular belief, boys are allowed in Mayberry House, " Miss Davenport said to the giggly relief of the girls. "However, unlike the co-ed dorms, boys are not allowed up into the sleeping quarters, and must keep their presence in the Blue Parlor, where we are now, the Yellow and Pink Parlors and the kitchen also located on the first floor, and the atrium/sunroom- all located on the first floor. Basically…no boys upstairs, ladies, " she said, with a smile. There were a couple of sour faces that could be seen throughout the crowd, as well as the sound of a couple of groans.

Miss Davenport put down her teacup on one of the tables. "Even though you may feel isolated, take pride in living in Mayberry House, as it is one of the oldest buildings on campus with a wonderful history."

Miss Davenport started on the history of Mayberry House. While Eden Hall had been founded in 1885, Westerly Academy was founded in 1910 as an all-girls finishing school slowly introducing academics and athletics such as golf and dance in the 20s. Eden Hall thus adopted the small school in 1928, which only included Mayberry House, known then as the main female dormitory, Rose Manor. Eleanor Mayberry, one of the first females graduates of Eden Hall Academy, came from old money. As a devoted alumna, she poured money into the upkeep of Mayberry Hall, even serving as a junior dorm mother shortly after graduating, before her marriage to the heir of Minnetonka Logging Industries. The house was formally renamed on her fortieth anniversary of her graduation.

A girl's hand shot up after Miss Davenport finished her account.

"Isn't it rumored that…Mayberry House…is haunted?"

"Haunted?" Miss Davenport repeated. She gave a small laugh. "Well, I suppose that would be easy with such an old building, it's quite the fodder for gossip like that. Mayberry, as I'm sure you are all relieve to hear is _not_ haunted." Before any other questions could be asked, Miss Davenport started the task of introductions.

They got to the girls' table. The two other juniors went, Jennifer Rosen and Alexis Caravallo, then Denia, then Natalie.

"Hello, I'm Julie Gaffney, " Julie started, following pretty much the same format as al the other girls, or as Miss Davenport suggested. "My nickname is 'The Cat' because of my position on the school's hockey team- starting goalie. I'm a junior, and I'm hoping to go Pre-Med. My favorite subjects are bio, math, English literature. I'm also on the bio and debate teams. We all, " he motioned to Denia, Natalie, and Connie. "live on the fifth floor, AKA the attic. So…if we see any ghosts, then we'll let you all know." This last remark was met with a couple of laughs and Julie sat down.

Connie got up. "Hi, I'm Constance, err Connie Moreau. I'm also on the hockey team, second string Varsity winger. I'm also a junior, not really sure what I want to do in college. Anyway, I love English literature, this survey I took with Mr. Geller last year on European Literature was pretty cool. I'm not in any extra-curricular activities right now, but I hope to join some now that I'm living on campus…but that's it. I'm looking forward to living here and to um, my junior year. " She finished quickly and sat down. Julie patted her knee.

* * *

After their afternoon tea, the girls dispersed. Connie and Julie went back to their room to finish unpacking. Dinner would be at 6pm that evening, a big welcome back dinner for all the campus residents. The biggest thing of dispute was the closet, as it was not nearly big enough to fit all their hockey gear and other clothes and boxes. After careful maneuvering, they were able to get most of their stuff cornered away and left with Denia and Natalie to head to the dining hall.

"Ugh, " Natalie said, as they finally got to the dining hall. "Everything is so far away; we'll have to add an extra ten minutes in the morning to get to breakfast. "

"I know, " Julie remarked. Connie and Julie waved over to the table where most of the Ducks were. Seating arrangements for dinners were by dormitory. "This is weird, not sitting with the guys, " she said as the foursome went towards the tables for the Mayberry Junior girls. The four girls sat at a long table where the ten other junior girls and some of the sophomore girls sat. The dining hall was a flurry of activity, as students scrambled to their seats and teachers and dorm parents were getting their residents in order.

Connie had never been to the resident dining hall, only the school's cafeteria, where lunch was held in the school. The dining hall was a decent-sized dark brick building, located closer to the other dormitories, and convenient to get to before heading off to class. The main dining hall was a large, rectangular room, almost the size of the hockey rink. One long wall held the main buffet line where students could get their hot meals. On either side were drink stations, as well as a stand that would open for breakfast for small things like rolls, bagels, granola bars, boxes of juice, and other small bites designed for students on the run to get to class. There were windows dotting the walls closer to the ceiling, which had exposed beams- hanging from the beams were scarlet and white banners representing the dormitories on campus: Forrester Hall, Founders Hall, Maplewood, Tinsley House, Mortimer Hall, and Mayberry House. The students sat at long tables, with dorm parents and resident teachers sitting at smaller round tables along the walls.

"Do we have to sit with everyone like this all the time?" Connie asked, as they took their seats. There were place settings in front of them. Pitchers of water and lemonade were on the table, as well as a flute of sparkling cider.

"Eh, not really, come to think of it. The first month they're pretty set, but after that it gets pretty lax, " Julie said. "Usually, they'll make us sit together as a dorm maybe once a week, otherwise we just need to check in with Miss Davenport. "

"Yeah, dinner is more casual, too. Usually it's like getting your lunch at the school cafeteria. Until classes start, they'll have these sit-down dinners, " Denia chimed in, who was sitting on the other side of Connie.

At one end of the dining hall, there was a small podium set up. Dean Buckley was approaching it, ready to make his address to the students before dinner was served.

"Settle, students, settle, "he started, as the students turned their attention to the podium. "Welcome students to another year at Eden Hall Academy; I hope that your travels here today and your move-in process went smoothly. This is our first dinner of the year with the entire resident body, as we welcomed the underclassmen yesterday. "

"I'm sure that everyone is awaiting anxiously to start our meal service, so I will make my time here short. Let us raise our glasses to another successful and fun year here, at Eden Hall."

There were a chorus of "Here, here's" and some clinking of glasses. The meal service started, with the kitchen staff bringing out pots of soup and bowls of salad and bread out on the tables, where each section of eight had to help serve each other, family style. After that course the main entrée of chicken potpie or beef wellington was served with vegetables on the side. Dessert was a fruit trifle served with decaffeinated tea. It was all very elegant for a Friday evening dinner.

After dinner, Julie and Connie went to talk to the Ducks for a little bit, until Miss Davenport rounded them up to go back to Mayberry. Once back to the house, Miss Davenport announced that she was holding a pajama-movie night, screening Amelie in the pink parlor. The four girls went upstairs to change into their PJs and joined the rest of their dorm for popcorn and subtitles.

"Don't you worry, " Julie said, as the two girls got into their beds. It was almost time for lights out (midnight) and with all the moving, unpacking, and excitement of the day plus lack of sleep the night before, the two girls were more than ready to turn in. "The rest of the weekend will be event after event…they like to push the idea of bonding here. It's fun, but tiring. "

Connie was standing on her bed to open the large window. She settled back under the covers and picked up a piece of paper on her nightstand. It had come in one of the welcome packets they received. There was a full schedule of events for the next three days until classes started on Tuesday. Most of them were mandatory.

"Well, then, " Connie said. She let out a yawn and pulled the covers over her head. "Goodnight Julie!" she said from undernearth.

"Goodnight Connie!" Julie turned off her lamp.

"Goodnight room!" they both said together. Realizing how corny they were acting, they laughed. Both found sleep easily.


End file.
